Concrete wallforming by means of vertical jump scaffolding is relatively old in the art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,477 and 3,583,666 (which are incorporated herein by reference).
In concrete wall construction, the wallform typically is assembled at a job site. Even today these forms are often custom-built from wooden studs sheathed with plywood for one-time use. Advantageously, on larger construction sites, reusable mobile wallforms are used, typically ganged together and shifted as the height and length of the concrete wall is formed.
The combination ganged wallform and jump scaffold are lifted into place by a crane and affixed to the previously poured wall section by anchor brackets secured to anchors or tie rods set in the concrete.
The convention in the art for affixing the jump scaffolding has been to manually bolt them to the wall section. An alternative method is to use hooks or tapered slots, both of which require hand-placed safety retaining pins.
These methods can all be dangerous to the workmen who are required to remove and reset locks by hand from scaffolding which is thereafter vulnerable to dislodging by wind, etc. even though personnel are still on it. Such workmen are tempted to ride the crane-lifted scaffolding and remain in that precarious position while they bolt the scaffolding to the wall in the new position. The potential for accident or serious injury to the workmen from wind gusts or crane malfunction is self-evident.
Typically, jump scaffolding has been specially designed and difficult to adapt to different applications. They are commonly constructed of heavy lumber, and more recently, of heavy steel, and are rigidly welded or bolted together. A change in size or design requirements necessitates time consuming and extensive cutting, bolting, and welding. Often the old scaffolding from a former job has to be substantially scrapped and most of it rebuilt anew, requiring a majority of new materials.
Once the second pouring is complete and has cured, the scaffolding/wallform combination is lifted by crane onto the next higher set of mounting bolts. At this point a trailing platform is usually attached beneath the scaffolding to provide a working level for removing the mounting brackets or bolts and to install wind tie-backs. These wind tie-backs prevent the scaffolding from putting excess shear force on the mounting wall from wind gusts. The trailing platform also provides a level from which preliminary finishing of the concrete can be done.
A working platform at the top of the wallform provides a level for workmen to install the next set of anchors and mounting bolts as well as rebar and blockouts, etc.
In this fashion the wallform/scaffolding combination is used to incrementally create a wall of the desired height, many stories high.